Dynamo Series
The Dynamo Series are mass produced robots manufactured by the Engineering Amendment. The Dynamo were created in 2344, liked for their reliability and mod support. The series are seen throughout Crimus territory, sold to businesses and consumers for various reason like companionship, civil service, etc. Overview The Dynamo robots have a resemblance to the Human figure but clad in steel plating and glowing eye slits. They are equipped with multi tools within their forearms from lockpicks to knives. Fitted with built in memory chips the Dynamo robots have an excellent storage for learning to their best abilities. Although expensive to produce for one unit at 50,000 credits along their high quality and efficiency make up for it. One of the Dynamo's unique feature is their room for modification without having to tamper with the software of the robot. Included is a manuel on how to modify their robot and where to find compatible parts. Because of their reliability the Dynamo series are regularly found in factories and construction sites, sometimes acting as enforcement in police stations. While AI chips aren't uncommon to the public the Engineering Amendment are weary of producing models with them, seeing no practical reason when they act better as workers. History Alban Curius, a member of the Mechanian Faculty was asked to design a simple yet effective robot that would serve the citizen. Curius was set about and had permission from the Principality to venture outside and explore, seeking inspiration. A week later, Curius held blueprints and a rough draft what could be a breakthrough on automation. Curius presented the Engineering Amendment with the draft, but they weren't satisfied. They rejected the plans, leaving Curius in a fit of frustration. Curius wanted to get support despite the first impression. The draft was finally approved after several improvements, which Curius received a reasonable starting budget. Curius assembled the first Dynamo Unit. The Amendment was left impressed and offered to buy the design. Curius, gracefully accepted the offer. Selling his own invention to the Amendment. The first mass production of Dynamo robots fueled consumer trends in the following year while a smug inventor sat comfortably in a Official House. 2345, and the Engineering Amendment requested Curius to develop new robots. Curius smiled at the thought of more credits fueling his pockets. He asked for 10 million in return. The Amendment barely agreed. The Series launched their second line, sales higher than ever. Soon the Amendment came back to Curius. Curius lived off of his large fortune he made for himself. Knowing the Amendment's reliance he demanded a large sum, asking for hundred million credits. The leader of the Amendment refused. Curius was outraged pressuring them on giving in. The Amendment came to a solution that it would be best to let go Curius. Betrayed, Curius realized he sold the rights to the Dynamo. In a desperate attempt Curius denounced the Amendment, believing they won't ever find someone as good as him. His replacements and their results proved him wrong. Soon the Dynamo series progressed without their creator who faded from fame and soon into madness. Distribution The series was manufactured in Mechanian faculties, shipped off to retail centers and businesses. By the first year demand rose to the highest charts, the need for expendable workers was apparent. The Mechanian Faculty at the time produced more than a hundred thousand units. Merchant Marines also had a hand in transporting large quantities of units to Crimus worlds. AI Units The plan to plant AI onto the Dynamo series has been a divided argument in the Engineering Amendment. People have expressed interest that a robot should gain some sense of intelligence. While the Amendment addressed the fact they were meant to serve as workers. Of course they do not discourage their consumers from installing AI chips onto the robots considering their support for modding. However they do not have an official stance on the added feature of AI. Despite this, several Dynamo units with AI have started lives, making a living for themselves. Category:Crimus Category:Technology